


Love is like a fine wine

by Findus26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dan Howell-centric, Drabble, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Relationship Negotiation, Sorry if you were hoping for that, This isn't smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findus26/pseuds/Findus26
Summary: Love is like a fine wine - sometimes, when it has reached a certain level of ripeness and maturity, you may want to share it with other people.***aka Dan and Phil prove that open relationships can actually be a beautiful thing if you communicate ;)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Other(s), Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester/Other(s), Phil Lester/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Love is like a fine wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This short little drabble kind of wrote itself, after a conversation I had with a good friend of mine. It's a bit... lyrical and more like a long and weird poem than an actual coherent story.  
> This fic features Dan and Phil with other people, so if that's not your thing, this might not be the fic for you ;)

It felt like such a weird concept to them at first. In 2009, when everything was fresh and new and young and _so.so.so.so.so.much_. They didn’t need anyone else. They didn’t want anyone else. They were more than enough for each other, because they could explore everything together. First times. Sensitive spots. Kinks. Loving and being loved in return. It was intense.

Which is why it hurt so much when it fell apart.

It was too much. Too much pressure on both of them.

It was too much for Phil, having to be Dan’s saving grace constantly. Having to pretend to never feel lost or afraid or anxious, just so Dan wouldn’t spiral.

It was too much for Dan, trying to figure out his sexuality while being restrained by the relationship he was in. And restrained by the people watching him closely, only waiting for him to slip up and admit to something he hadn’t figured out for himself.

It was too much, so it broke them.

They knew it wouldn’t be forever. Or they hoped, at least.

They were right, because something like their bond couldn’t be broken. Not permanently. They were soulmates, after all.

It wasn’t too much if it was done right.

The second time around, it grew organically. They grew organically. It didn’t go from _nothing_ to _everything_ over the course of one weekend. Not like it had before. It was a flirty comment at first. Then a lingering touch. Then a kiss. An apology. Another kiss. A conversation. And another one after that. About boundaries. About feelings. Lots and lots of feelings. More kisses. More than kisses. Bodies connecting. Feeling at home. Loving and being loved in return. Because they always did. And they always would.

It was different this time. Better. They were more mature. Were more secure in their feelings for each other. And in their identity. Both as individuals and as a couple. Yes, a couple. Because that’s what they are. And nothing is ever going to change that again. Because they’ve talked about it. They agree.

The first time they try it, it’s with a friend. A good friend they’ve known for a long time. A friend both of them are attracted to. A friend who is with a girl, but had missed being with boys, too. So they agree to just try. And try again after that. Dan thinks he’s never loved Phil more than while they are kissing, a blissed out, naked body in-between them.

So they try again a few weeks later. And again, another few months have passed, it’s a different appartment, a different person. But Dan and Phil remain constant. They will always remain constant.

Eventually, they try being with other people and not having the other one around. It feels foreign the first time, but not weird.

Dan experiences being with a woman, without any of the shame he’d felt in his teenage years. It’s better now, because he gets to be himself. He doesn’t have to hide from anybody. He is proud of who he is and who he’s with.

He gets to experience being with other guys, too. And it feels good. It feels good to try it out. It makes him more secure in his sexuality. And, weirdly enough, it makes him more confident in his relationship with Phil. Because even though sex is a great thing generally, sex with Phil is just so much better in every way.

It ends as organically as it started. They stop sleeping with other people while the other is not around. They invite friends over every once in a while, but the occasions get fewer and further between. Eventually, it’s just them again. The way it will always be. Dan and Phil. Together. Best friends. Lovers. Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think <3


End file.
